Mermaid Melody
by Nina-SasoSasuSaku
Summary: Semoga kau bahagia tanpa aku sasu-kun  Selamat tinggal  Sakura  "brengsek kau uchiha,apa kau belom puas menyakiti hati saku-chan&sekarang kau membuatnya jadi seperti ini?"  "tenang sasori.aku yakin saku-chan pasti selamat"  "diam kau itachi" #gbs summary


**Maaf yang kemarin salah...ini yang benar.**

Terinspirasi dari film **Mermaid Melody**...tapi beda kok...yah paling Cuma lagunya ...

Tapi nanti juga lagunya bukan dari mermaid melody dari naruto,tsubasa reservoir,vocaloid,sama lagu-lagu Indonesia..hohoho =.=v

.

.

**Disclaimer :: **_**Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**_

**Fic Mermaid Melody **_**:: Nina-SasuSaku. **_

**Pairing **:: **Sasuke X Sakura *mungkin..?***

**WARNING :: ANCUR,ABAL,BERANTAKAN,TANDA BACA SALAH dll**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 :: **Pertemuan dan Cinta Pertama**

.

**~Sasuke POV~**

.

Aku berjalan sesuai arah kakiku dan entah mengapa aku sampai di Pantai dekat aku bingung kenapa aku bisa sampai tak apalah,,lumayan juga tempat dan harus dirumah,,yang setiap harinya harus bertengkar dengan _Aniki_-ku.

**Hn...Dasar **_**BAKA Aniki**_**...!**

.

Oh yah,,aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.

Perkenalkan namaku **Uchiha Sasuke**.Umur **7 tahun**.Aku berasal dari keluarga terkaya no.1 di **Konohagakure**.Dan keluargaku juga mempunyai cabang bisnis keluargaku ini adalah keluarga yang terhormat.

**.**

Kata orang,,aku ini cool,tampan keren,dingin,cuek,hebat,cerdas dan kuat.# apa kalian mau bilang aku ini narsis?kalau iya silahkan,,tapi itulah kenyataannya.#

**.**

Malam ini aku sedang malas bertengkar dengan _Aniki _ku,yg bernama **Uchiha Itachi**.

Aku bingung padanya kenapa iya selalu menggodaku,menjahiliku dan selalu cari masalah ,,biarlah dia memang _Aniki_ yang **paling aneh** sekaligus _Aniki _yang **paling aku sayangi**. *sasu:ancur image kau author-marah2-...Author:hohoho,,itu sich DL sasu :P...Ok **back to story***

**.**

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga sampai di belakang sebuah batu karang yang besar,,dekat tepi -samar,,walau tidak terlalu jelas karena deburan ombak yg besar di malam hari ini,,tapi masih cukup untuk bisa kudengar.  
>aku mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu di balik batu karang besar itu.'<em>Apa ada orang disana?' <em>Pikirku.

.

Perlahan-lahan,,aku dekati asal suara lama-semaki dekat hingga aku dapat mendengar jelas suara merdu itu,,yang ternyata berasal dari **seorang anak perempuan** yang wajahnya belum kuketahui karena dia membelakangiku dan kakinya *mungkin ?* yang diselonjorkan ke air Pantai yang -semakin dekat aku mendekati karang itu,,tapi karena kecerobohanku *what? Sasuke ceroboh O,O* yang tak melihat kearah bawah,,tanpa sengaja aku menginjak ranting pohon yang berserakan di pasir Pantai.

.

Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi..

**Krekk**...yang cukup bisa didengar oleh'**NYA**'.Yang juga membuat nyanyian merdu itu berhenti dan beralih pandangi wajah anak perempuan itu.'**Dia**' **sangattt cantikkk** dengan **warna rambut** seperti **Bunga SAKURA**,,-**merah muda**- dan mempunyai warna mata secerah Batu **EMERALD** yang mampu menyejukkan hatiku *author:lebayyy -,-...sasu:Bodo...**Back to story*** dan aku pandangi dia lagi hingga ke bawah..aku terkejut melihatnya...Ternyata 'Dia' seorang...

.

**~Sakura POV~**

**.**

Hai _Minna_...!

Perkenalkan namaku **Sakura-**_**Hime**__._Pelayan-pelayanku dan rakyat-rakyat _tou-chan_ biasa memanggilku _Hime-chan._Tapi sebenarnya nanti namaku akan diubah menjadi **Sakura Haruno** karena suatu kejadian *author::akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya ==v* aku berasal dari kerajaan bawah ,,aku seorang **6 tahun**.

.

Kata _Tou-chan-Kaa-chan_,pelayan-pelayanku dan rakyat-rakyatku aku ini manis,cantik,periang,cerdas,baik hati,murah senyum sich kata menurutku tidak aku ini terkesan manja dan cengeng apa lagi kalau didekat _tou-chan_.hehehe...

.

Oh yah..

Kata _tou-chan_ aku ini penerus kerajaan bawah laut *readers:mank nanya?* sebenarnya aku tidak mau,,tapi aku dipaksa sama _tou-chan_ dan _kaa-chan._

Karena aku lagi ngambek + kesel sama aku diem-diem deh pergi keluar malam-malam dari kerajaan bawah laut keatas permukaan laut,,aku tahu ini memang mau bagaimana lagi,,aku lagi kesel sich sama mereka.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai diatas,,dan aku bersyukur ternyata diatas tidak ada satu orang-pun disana dan juga diatas ada batu karang yang besar,,yang sepertinya nyaman untuk aku aku duduki batu karang itu,,aku memandang ke langit.

.

_**Kireii,,,**_

Itulah yang kusebutkan saat pertama kali melihat ?

Karena,,dilangit malam banyak sekali bintang yang bertaburan dan berkelap-kelip.

Aku sangat menikmati pemandangan itu,,sehingga tanpa sadar aku pun bernyanyi ::

.

.

(**Lagend of Mermaid)**

_**Nanairo no kazeni fukarete...**_

_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta...**_

_**Yo wa kemae kikoeta..MELODY...**_

_**Sore wa tote-...**_

.

.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara _'__**Krekk'**_ dari arah belakang,,sehingga aku tidak lagi melanjutkan pandanganku yang tadi melihat langit ke arah belakang –asal suara itu- dan ketika aku arahkan pandanganku kearah belakang,,aku melihat ada seorang anak Laki-laki yang sangat tampannnnnn yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan antara 'kaget dan kagumnya'.

.

Dia memiliki rambut bermodel seperti **pantat ayam** *sasu:sialan...gini-gini keren tahu...*dan berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan (dark blue).Dan juga dian mempunyai mempunyai mata yang berwarna '_Hitam Onyx' _yang bila siapa saja yang menatap/memandangnya seakan terjerat ke dalam _Onyx_ itu.

.

Ia menatapku dari atas kebawah dan berhenti tepat di **ekor pinkku**.Sepertinya dia kaget melihatnya,,aku melihat bibir tipisnya dia ingin berbicara,,jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam.

.

**~Sasuke POV~**

**.**

"Ka-..kau...kau...put-..putri duyung?"tanya-ku terbata-bata. *What?sasu ngomongnya kyak hinata O.O?*

**.**

"I-.. siapa?A-..apakah kau manusia?"jawab seorang anak perempuan yang ku panggil tadi putri yang kulihat ekspresinya sepertinya ia juga kaget dengan kehadiran-ku.

.

"Iya,aku apa kau disini _Hime-sama? _"jawab-ku dengan datar.

.

"A-..aku sedang menatap langit malam." ia masih gugup/takut mungkin dengan-ku?entahlah..

.

"Hn"jawab-ku.(#muncul lagi sifat sok coolnya ..-_-''#)

.

"Nama-mu siapa?"tanyanya lancar dia sudah tidak takut lagi padaku.

.

"Hn?Uchiha Sasuke..nama-mu sendiri siapa _Hime-sama?_"

.

"Nama-ku Sa-.."kalimatnya terpotong karena aku & dia mendengar suatu yang dia suara _Kaa-sanku_.Dan sepertinya dia sedang mencariku untuk diajak pulang.

.

**Aku melihat wajahnya dia memucat,sepertinya ia takut.**

.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyaku padanya.

.

"To-tolong..antarkan aku kesisi .."jawabnya sepertinya ia memang takut kalo nanti bakal banyak orang yang mengetahui dunia-nya.

.

"Baiklah.."jawabku dengan setengah ?karena aku ingin selalu didekatnya,ingin selalu ia ada di itu tak bakal mungkin,dunia kami tidak tahu perasaan apa ini tapi rasanya sesak sekali bila harus berpisah dengannya.

.

Aku arahkan tangan kanan-ku ke arah bahu kirinya & mengangkatnya pelan,ternyata dia tidak berat & dia ringan aku arahkan juga tangan kiri-ku untuk mengangkat ,,aku menggendongnya dengan "_bridal style"_ (#tulisannya gini bukan sich?#) aku menggendongnya ke arah sisi aku menggendongnya aku merasakan detak jantungku bekerja 3x lipat dari juga tidak tahu perasaan apa aku berdoa mudah-mudahan iya tidak mendengar detak jantung-ku ini T.T.

.

**Aku menaruhnya di sisi bukan disisi sich tapi agak kedalem aku taruh dia di atas permukaan air dengan hati2.**

.

"_Arigatou...__sasu__-kun _"ucapnya pada-ku,sambil tersenyum manis.

**.**

"_-sama__...Hime-sama"_ ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis.

**.**

"_Kalau begitu__.Sayounara __sasu__-kun.."_ setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat aku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum,dia apa aku & dia bisa bertemu ,Agghhrrrr aku tidak tahu namanya...

**.**

"_Hn__.jaa Hime-sama" _entah kenapa aku malah mengucapkan itu,bukan mengucapkan "_sayounara _" aku punya firasat aku bakal bertemu dengan dia itu lamunan-ku terbuyar karena suara _Aniki_ berteriak memanggil namaku

**.**

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE..."aku memutuskan untuk mendekati _Aniki_.yang sepertinya cemas

**.**

"Hn,,suara mu berisik sekali _Aniki..!"_ bentakku

**.**

"Bodoh,,kami semua cemas pantai deket rumah,tapi seenggaknya izin dulu kalo mau keluar rumah"bentaknya sich diem aku gak pernah ngeliat Aniki yang semarah ini.

.

"Ayo,kita pulang._Kaa-san_ & _Tou-san _sangat khawatir tahu"ucap Aniki sambil menyeret-ku agar cepat memang waktu sudah lagi aku memandang ke Pantai dan berguman "_Jaa matta,hime-sama" _dan ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan masih berada di pantai itu memandang sasuke dengan Anikinya duo Uchiha sudah tidak ada sakura bergumam lirih "_Jaa sasuke-kun."_

_._

**~TBC~**

**Review yah minna *maksa***

**Hehhehe..sebenarnya chap ini dah q ,,,yg pertama buat lagi deh -_-**

**Oh yah aku bakal HIATUS nich selama seminggu soalnya-kan aku mau UJIAN SEMESTER...**

**DOAKAN AKU BIAR DAPAT HASIL YG MEMUASKAN YAH ^_^**

**Dan DOAKAN AKU BIAR HILANG HIATUSNYA SESEGERA MUNGKIN...**


End file.
